villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mordroc
Mordroc the Magician (simply known as Mordroc) is an evil wizard and the main antagonist from the 1991 sequel to the video game Dragon's Lair, Dragon's Lair 2: Time Warp and the latest game Dragon's Lair 3D: Return to the Lair, and (of course) the central antagonist of the entire series itself. He was voiced by the late in Dragon's Lair 2: Time Warp who had previously voiced Moe in An American Tail and in Dragon's Lair 3D: Return to the Lair, he was voiced by animator . History ''Dragon's Lair 2: Time Warp'' The game takes place years after the events of the original Dragon's Lair. Dirk the Daring has married Daphne, and the marriage has produced several children. When Daphne is kidnapped by the evil wizard Mordroc in order to be forced into marriage, Dirk's children are clearly upset by the abduction of their mother, and Dirk must once again save her. Along the way in Mordroc's castle, Dirk meets a well spoken time machine who seems to be possessed by Mordroc's brother. Dirk travels in several eras like the prehistoric age, Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland, the Garden of Eden, Ludwig van Beethoven's house, and Ancient Egypt. Finally Dirk makes it to Mordroc's castle only to witness him put the Death Ring on Daphne's finger, thus turning her into a large monster. The monstrous Daphne mindlessly tries to devour Dirk, but he jumps onto her hand and gets the Death Ring off her finger with his sword. The ring flies to Mordroc's finger and he turns into a bloated monster who gets killed afterward by Dirk's sword. Dirk wakes up Daphne, who has been changed back to normal, with a kiss. The two escape from Mordroc's crumbling castle with the time machine and return back to their family. ''Dragon's Lair 3D'' Mordroc acted as the main antagonist and final boss of the game. In it, he was imprisoned long ago, and his minions, all of which appeared in the original Dragon's Lair game, took the Dragon Essences for themselves. Eventually, Mordroc had his dragon, Singe, kidnap Princess Daphne at the beginning of the game. This led to Dirk the Daring being misled by Mordroc's impersonation of the princess as he helped Dirk get the Dragon Essences back. At the end of the game, he reveals himself as the driving force behind what was happening throughout the game. After he was shot by magic arrows, the thing that defeated him all of those years ago, he turned into a powerful wyvern-like dragon and tried one more time to destroy his former pawn. However, Dirk defeated him and rescued the princess. Gallery Mordroc.png|Mordroc putting the ring on Daphne. hutljmrsjqwsbwgqkm2m.png|A concept art with him and his oracle Grum for the upcoming Dragon’s Lair: The Movie. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elderly Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monster Master Category:Misogynists Category:Mutated Category:Spouses Category:Mentally Ill Category:Revived Category:Related to Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Hegemony Category:Siblings Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Game Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Neutral Evil Category:Perverts Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Rapists Category:In Love Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Mischievous Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Bigger Bads